


Home

by amycoolz



Series: Soft Zukka [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, POV Zuko (Avatar), Pre-Relationship, Sokka's boarding a ship to go back to the south pole and Zuko is NOT OKAY, Zuko is also in love with his best friend but refuses to say anything, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, both of these boys need help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: Sokka is leaving on a scheduled two-month trip back to the South Pole. Zuko doesn't want him to leave, but is too chicken to say anything.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Soft Zukka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> They're both soft. And the world needs more soft Zukka and more of Zuko being an awkward turtleduck.
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd (as was the last fic), but this was more of a stream of consciousness than anything else, so I'm deeply sorry if it doesn't make sense or if it seems all over the place. I didn't even go back and re-read it lol.
> 
> I've been trying to work my way out of a writer's block I've been having, and these little prompts are helping out.
> 
> Once again, based off a prompt from [this website](https://prompts.neocities.org/):
> 
> Zuko: What am I supposed to do while you're gone  
> Sokka: ... What do you usually do when I'm gone  
> Zuko: Wait for you to come back
> 
> Also, it should be mentioned that Sokka is 18 and Zuko is 19. I didn't say it in the last fic, but they are of age. :)

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Zuko had been dreading this day for over a month.

Time seemed to be moving so slowly ever since Sokka announced to the council that he'd be taking a two month long excursion down to the South Pole to visit his family. There were some things the water tribe ambassador needed to tend to while he was there anyway, so it was a "two sparrowkeets, one stone" situation. At least, that's what Sokka described it as. Zuko just knew it was going to suck without his best friend around.

Though, if he were being honest with himself - which he was getting better at lately - he wasn't content with being "just friends" with Sokka. He wanted more. He wanted to hold Sokka's hand and go on dates and _kiss_ him. _Spirits_ , how Zuko wanted to kiss that man. Half the time during those boring meetings he was forced to sit through with his council, Zuko was focused on Sokka's lips, watching them even if he _wasn't_ talking. They moved anyway, expressing mirth with amused smiles or discontent with deep frowns. It was lucky that Sokka paid attention and could relay what Zuko had missed, otherwise he'd be totally screwed.

And right now, Zuko wanted nothing more than to wrap Sokka in the biggest hug and plant a firm kiss to his lips. He couldn't do the latter, but he did bring Sokka close to him, looping his arms around Sokka's broad shoulders and clutching him close. Time had moved so slowly up until this day, and it seemed like only five minutes ago Zuko was just waking up, not five hours. Yet here he was on the dock, holding Sokka as his best friend prepared to board a ship back to the South Pole.

"You sure there's nothing I could say to get you to stay?" It was meant to come out as a joke, but Zuko was afraid the way he longed for Sokka not to leave bled through into his tone anyway.

Sokka must not have heard it, though, because he chuckled softly into Zuko's hair. "It's only two months, Zuko. I've gone on trips like this before and I always come back, don't I?"

"Yes, yes, I know. It's just that… Well, what am I supposed to _do_ while you're gone?" 

As Sokka pulled out of the hug, he arched an eyebrow at Zuko, his lips curling into one of those amused smirks. "What do you usually do when I'm gone?"

Zuko really didn't mean to utter his next words. He _certainly_ didn't mean to make them as desperate as they sounded, even to his own ears. "I wait for you to come back." Sokka's hands around his biceps squeezed while he blinked at him. Zuko couldn't tell what the other man was thinking, but he blushed anyway, all the way to the tip of his ear. "S-Sokka?"

Sokka shook himself out of whatever stupor he'd suddenly found himself in, a small smile that Zuko could tell was forced curving his lips. "Sorry! Sorry, I just- That was incredibly sweet, Zuko. I can't believe you just _wait_ for me like that."

Oh, no. Did Sokka read too much into that? Zuko had to salvage this and quickly, before he accidentally blurted something out, like how in love with Sokka he was. "Y-yeah, you know, those council meetings are boring without you." 

He wasn't prepared to see Sokka's expression fall, his gaze downcast as he stepped back and let his arms drift back to his own sides. Spirits, Zuko just couldn't get it together.

"Haha, yeah, I get that." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you gonna do without me there for the next two months?"

Oh, good. Back to joking around. "I guess I'll just suffer." Zuko shrugged, offering a smile. "And miss you the whole time you're gone." 

Sokka finally glanced back up again, the corners of his mouth turning up. "Yeah? I'm- I'm gonna miss you too, Zuko. Like, a whole lot."

Zuko nodded - what else could he possibly do, or even say, to that? "Just make sure you're home before the anniversary of my coronation. I heard there's going to be a party." There was always a party and the rest of the Gaang all showed up for it every year. Zuko had no reason to believe this year would be any different, but Sokka would be cutting it close.

Sokka grinned, goofy and bright. "Yeah, I know. I'll definitely be _home_ in time for your party."

The emphasis on the word wasn't lost on Zuko, and he flushed, realizing what he had said. The Fire Nation, the palace… That wasn't Sokka's home. He was currently supposed to be boarding a boat to be _going_ home, but… Well, Zuko always felt like every time Sokka left on these trips, he took a little piece of home away with him, and Zuko moped around until he returned, when he could feel whole again. It was silly and probably a little pathetic, he knew, but being in love with his best friend just _did things_ to him, made him feel things he had no idea how to handle. He'd never felt this way about another person before, not even Mai, and it both scared and excited him at the same time.

But he'd always reasoned with himself that Sokka wouldn't, _couldn't_ , possibly feel the same. He was popular with the ladies, they all fawned over him, and Zuko was sure he had to have eyes for at least one of them. That was why he'd made sure to bury those feelings as deep as he could, but for some reason whenever Sokka sailed off into the sea, they bubbled up to the surface and threatened to spill over.

Zuko couldn't have that.

He managed an awkward half-smile. He had to rein in control of this situation before something he couldn't fix happened. "Good. I wouldn't want you to miss the food and fireworks, and I'm sure there are more than a few girls who'd love it if you asked them to dance with them." 

"Mm… There's only one person I've had my eye on," Sokka murmured with a soft, sad smile. "Maybe I'll ask this year."

"G-Good. I'm sure she'd enjoy that." Zuko certainly wouldn't and he could already feel his heart beginning to shatter into a million pieces, but he had to keep it together for just a little longer. He could cry when he got back into his chambers.

"Yeah, I'm sure I would too." Sokka held Zuko's gaze for so long then that it felt like those piercing blue eyes could see right into his soul. It was almost as if Sokka was trying to tell him something without speaking, but Zuko couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

Just as Sokka opened his mouth to say something, though, a sudden horn was blown and startled them both out of the moment they'd been having. Sokka chuckled nervously. "I guess that's my cue."

Zuko nodded and he couldn't resist pulling Sokka back in for one more hug. The other man sagged in his arms, looping his own arms around Zuko's waist and clinging tightly. "Have a safe trip."

"You know I will. I'm a master sailor. I can handle anything the ocean throws at me." 

Laughing, Zuko took a couple of steps back. "I know. That doesn't mean I won't worry."

Sokka shrugged. "I know," he echoed, smiling. "Just make sure you get some actual sleep while I'm gone, okay? I'll know if you didn't when I get home."

 _Home_. Zuko's grin was bright and unfiltered, even as he watched Sokka reach down and sling his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, I will." 

"Good. I'll see you in a couple months, then, I guess."

Zuko nodded and watched Sokka turn around and head up the gangplank. He watched as Sokka paused, turning to look over his shoulder and beam at Zuko. It looked like he was going to say something, but the sound of another horn going off interrupted him. He watched Sokka shrug again and finally take the last few steps up onto the boat. He watched as Sokka leaned over the edge, smiling and waving as the crew pulled the gangplank up.

And, of course, he watched as the ship sailed away into the distance. Zuko stayed down on the docks, staring at the horizon long after he'd lost sight of the boat.

He already couldn't wait for Sokka to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://montgomery.co.vu/)!


End file.
